Conventionally, adhesive tapes have been widely used for fixation of components in electronic devices. Specifically, for example, adhesive tapes are used to bond a cover panel for protecting a surface of a portable electronic device to a touch panel module or display panel module and to bond a touch panel module to a display panel module. Adhesive tapes used for such electronic device component fixation are required to have, in addition to high adhesiveness, various properties such as heat resistance, heat conductivity, and impact resistance according to an environment of a part where the adhesive tapes are applied (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
Along with the recent reduction in size and weight of electronic devices and cost reduction, electronic devices that can be always carried on the body or kept at hand, such as mobile phones, smartphones, and wearable terminals, are widely spread. Such portable electronic devices are often used and operated by a touch panel or the like with bare hands. Therefore, in the case where an adhesive tape is used at a part frequently touched with hands, the adhesive tape may be deteriorated due to sebum to peel off.